Everlasting Feelings
by MegaGleek24
Summary: Sam was the best thing in Quinn's life, her only true love. Now he's back, but for someone else. She tries to move on and find a new love, but all she gets is pain, heartbreak, and a very unlikely friendship. Are her feelings for Sam everlasting?
1. The Reunion

It takes losing someone to know that you really love them. Out of all people Quinn Fabray knew that the most. She lost Sam, only to realize that he was the person she never should've let go. He was the one that kept her sane. He kept her going. And now he was back.

She knew of the brief Mercedes and Sam fling over the summer, but hell, that was nothing. Sam Evans, her Sam Evans, had given her a promise ring. That ring never left her. When they were dating, she had worn it, proudly on her finger, but now she wore it on a chain around her neck which she would hide under her shirt. She never had let him go, but the question was: had he?

She'd been having a rough year. Her life was going nowhere. Puck didn't understand she didn't want to be "his girl" as he called it. Rachel was so damn annoying always going on and on about she and Finn. But the biggest problem was with her. Sometimes, she just wanted to kill herself. She tried everything, from drugs to alcohol, but nothing worked. Her life was missing something. She had absolutely nothing.

Because of these hard times, Santana, Britney, and Quinn got closer than ever. Sure, she wasn't a Cheerio any more, but she still was popular, especially with the boys.

Earlier that morning, she had been walking down the hall, eager to find Santana. On the car ride to school, she had spilled a whole bottle of water on her chiffon blouse, and her bright, red, lacy bra was showing, forcing her to hold her textbooks in front of her chest. Santana always kept about ten pairs of clothes in her locker.

Finally, she saw Santana. "Hey Santana," Quinn said, "Do you have any extra clothes?"

"Why Q? You look fine to me."

She dropped the textbook. Annoyed she screamed, "Can't you see my red bra? Or do you need a closer look?"

Behind her, a group of ninth graders snickered. "Come here babe, I can't see," said some boy with dark brown hair who reminded her of someone. She couldn't think of whom, but he looked really familiar, even though she had never seen him before.

"Why don't you faggots get away from my girl?" shouted someone behind her. Someone grabbed her waist and pulled her around. It was Puck.

"God Puck," murmured Quinn, "I'm not a child." She wriggled out of his strong grip.

"Don't be stubborn Q." Puck grabbed waist again and. "I think you look hot right now." He nuzzled her neck and attempted to slide his hand under her shirt while Quinn tried to get away.

Santana slapped Puck's hand and yanked Quinn along with her. "Come on Quinn, let's go get you changed." She looked back at Puck angrily.

In the bathroom, Quinn thanked Santana, "God, Puck is so annoying." She looked down at the clothes Santana had laid out. "Do you have anything, um, less revealing?" she questioned.

"Nope. You know me. It's got to be slutty if Santana is going to wear it."

Quinn finally selected what she thought to be most appropriate which happened to be a super deep v-neck sleeveless black striped corset top and a super short pair of red shorts. And of course, to look Santana-esque, a faux-fur vest (also to cover up some bareness).

Santana whistled, "Bitch, you hot."

They walked out of the bathroom and immediately, a petite brunette jumped out.

"Rachel you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry Quinn! But more importantly, guess who is back at McKinley? Samuel Evans!"

"What!" yelled Quinn. She looked at Santana who just smiled. "Really?" her face immediately lit up.

"And guess what? He's trying to get Mercedes back! Isn't that just sweet?"

Quinn's face fell. The love of her life was back, but for another girl. Suddenly, she felt a bit of hope. "But Cedes is with-"

"Nope. She broke up with Shane. Samcedes! How cute!" Rachel skipped away.

"Um Quinn, I've got to go." Santana walked away to her locker.

How could this happen? She was done. Her life was over.

She walked away from her locker ignoring the whistles and stares and "looking sexy Quinn." She just wanted to run to a bathroom and hide. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. She looked up. His eyes. His deep green eyes.

"Oh my God Quinnie!" Sam embraced her in a hug. She blushed at being called that name. Only he called her that. Sam looked down at her boobs, which were pushed up by the corset. "Uh, you look different."

She turned an even darker shade of red. "These are Santana's clothes." Quinn looked at his eyes again. "Sam! I've missed you so much!" She quickly returned the hug and smiled. "How've you been? How's Stacy, Stevie, and the rest of your family?"

"They're great. Guess what? Logan came back from boarding school! He's coming here now. I'm so happy to have my brother back. Let me introduce you to him." He gestured for a boy, not just any boy, but the ninth grader who asked to look at her bra, and called him over. "Logan, this is Quinn, one of my best…. Uh…friends."

Quinn shuddered at the word "friend." She looked over at Logan. No wonder she recognized him. Sam had shown him multiple photos of him. They had the same hair, same swag, hell, they even had the same abs, seen from the outline of Logan's shirt. "I've seen we've already met, Logan," she said teasingly.

"Oh you have? That's great. Hey by the way, I'm having a party this weekend. The parents are taking the kids out to an amusement park this weekend, so it's just me and Logan. Hope you can come." He walked away smiling. Quickly, he turned around, "Oh and if you see Mercedes, tell her I'm looking for her." With that, Sam left her.

Quinn couldn't describe how it felt. Her heart was torn in two. If she continued on this way, Sam would know she hadn't moved on. She had to make him jealous.

She turned away, but noticed that Logan was still there. She bent down to fix her shoe and asked Logan, "What do you want?"

Swiftly, he pecked Quinn's cheek and ran away. "Hell yeah! I just kissed Quinn Fabray." Everyone looked at her and they were laughing.

Quinn smiled to herself. Logan reminded her of Sam a lot, though he was ten times more perverted. Finally, she came up with the perfect idea to make Sam jealous.


	2. Drunken Love

**Hey guys! Feel Free to leave comments and give constructive criticism. I was just really mad about the whole Samcedes thing on Glee so I just wanted to take my feelings out in this by writing about the best glee couple: Fabrevans! Just remember that grammatical errors were not intended and i own nothing from Glee. I really liked a lot of the other fanfictions such as The Wrong Love, Treading Water, and Freedom so i decided to make my own. I hope you enjoy. FABREVANS FABREVAR!**

* * *

><p>It was the day of the party, and Quinn was ready. Sam had only been back for a week, yet she saw him walk down the hall proudly with Mercedes in his hand. That had been her once.<p>

She and Santana had gone shopping. Quinn knew looking good was the best revenge. She and (mostly) Santana had selected a super sexy super short midnight blue mini dress with cutouts at the waist and a high neck. As she put it on, she had to say she felt hot.

As soon as she stepped foot into the party, every single guy was staring at her, watching her every step, mesmerized by her beauty. So far, everything was fine. People were offering her drinks. She declined. All she wanted was Sam. Finally, she spotted a familiar blondie in the corner. As she neared, saw that he wasn't alone. A chocolate skinned girl was at his side with her tongue down his throat.

Immediately, tears came to Quinn's eyes. She ran to the kitchen where the keg, and unsurprisingly, Puck were.

After seeing Quinn's tears, Puck, who was very drunk, came and gave her a hug. She wasn't in the mood to ward him off, so she just stood there for the next thirty seconds. Finally, she grabbed a bottle of vodka, looked at Puck and said, "Bottoms Up!"

Countless swigs later, Quinn pulled Puck to the living room where everyone was dancing. Drunkenly, she put her hands in the air and let Puck grab her waist. They swayed back and forth. The music grew louder. Somebody lifted her up in the air. Another person started pulling at her dress while Puck yanked off her shoes, but she was too drunk to notice. Her dress started to slide off, revealing her bra. People were groping her, but finally, Puck carried her, wedding style, to the upstairs bedroom. He stumbled on the stairs and slurred his words, almost about to drop her.

He dropped Quinn on the bed and got on top of her. She grabbed his neck and started kissing him. She didn't know what she was doing, but at the time, it felt right. She let his hand slide up her ass. He started to unzip the dress. Quinn finally lost conscious when Puck went for her bra.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Quinn awoke to a door opening. She got herself up off the pillow, only to realize she had no shirt. She yanked the blanket and yelled it up to her just, but she was even more embarrassed to see who was watching her. At the door stood none other than Samuel Evans.<p>

He looked at her in a look of disgust. "Breakfast is downstairs if you want any," He turned around and mentioned over his shoulder as he shut the door, "Wake Puck up too."

Quinn looked over. Her bra was draped over Puck's face, along with her panties. Her dress was on the ground next to Puck's clothes. She grabbed her face. What had happened? She put on her undergarments and picked up the dress. She'd need something more appropriate to wear. She put on Puck's shirt, which was like a dress on her and shook Puck awake.

"Uh…God…What time is it?" Puck rubbed his eyes. "Oh Quinn babe, it's you. Didn't you have fun last night?" he reached for Quinn's arm.

She yanked it away. "You bastard! What did you to me last night?"

"Quinn, I only finished what you started."

"You mean….Oh no."

"Don't worry I had protection."

"Are you serious? You think I wanted to lose my virginity to you?" she grabbed her dress and ran off, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm not worried. You'll loosen up eventually!" He yelled as she ran out the room.

Quinn was close to tears. She did it with Puck, she blew her chances with Sam, and now everyone, including Sam, thought she was a slut. Someone grabbed her hand. It was Logan. "Quinn, oh Quinn, don't cry. You're too pretty for that. By the way, I'd like to say you're fun at parties." He held up one of her shoes mockingly.

"Where'd you find tha-"

"Doesn't matter. I was watching you pretty much get raped by all those guys. Sam is pretty angry. He was going to go after you when he saw Puck carry you upstairs, but Mercedes stopped him. He was really worried."

"Oh my goodness! I shouldn't have drank that much. God, Sam must hate me."

"Well truth be told he looked kind of jealous. I mean come on. You're Quinn freaking Fabray. Who wouldn't want to get in your pants?"

She smiled. Though Logan pretty much said that he wanted to have sex with her, it felt good knowing Sam Evans was jealous. Maybe this whole Puck thing wasn't too bad and she couldn't blame him, as she had been drunk. She should keep it up pretending he was "her guy". Quinn scurried down the stairs to the kitchen where she found a drowsy looking Sam sitting on a chair.

"You finally show up. Can I ask you one thing? Aren't you ashamed of what you did? First of all, you came dressed like a hooker to my house, then you practically start stripping for everyone, and then you let Puck fuck you up in my bedroom? You really have changed Quinn Fabray." He slammed his hand on the table as Quinn ran out of the door. All she was wearing was a long shirt, yet she ran all the way to her house, straight to her bedroom, and started crying.

Quinn couldn't stop crying. The only person she had ever loved hated her. Why was he so blind?

Why wasn't he able to see who really loved him. Quinn was a bitch last year and didn't understand she'd lose Sam forever. But now, it was fully over. It was done. She yanked of the necklace with Sam's ring she had been wearing and dropped it on her dresser. She'd be alone forever. Her life was over.


	3. Just Friends

They found her an hour later in the bathroom, unconscious. She had drunk some cleaning fluids in attempt to kill herself. They had rushed her to the hospital and gotten her stomach pumped. She was close to dying, but finally the doctors were able wake her up. At the hospital, everyone came to visit her, all but Sam. She longed for him to visit, but finally she gave up.

When she got home, she acted like he didn't even exist. The doctors had put her on medication so she wouldn't get suicidal thoughts again. She moved on.

"Q! Hurry up we've got to get to class!" yelled Britney as she dragged Quinn to history. Britney quickly sat down next to Kurt.

Quinn sighed. The only spot left was next to Sam, but she sat down anyway without complaining.

"Okay class," said Mr. Wilkins, "I have your partners chosen for the project." One by one Mr. Wilkins said everyone's names, until there were only two left. Quinn dreaded the words that would come out of his mouth. "Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray."

It was a pair made in hell. Everyone around them looked at each other, knowing what this duo had been through.

After class, Quinn stormed out of the classroom. The boy hadn't even spoken to her since the party, and that had been two months ago. Meanwhile, he and Mercedes had been going strong. Quinn was surprised that he didn't even wish her on her birthday. It was saddening, but Quinn had promised herself she wouldn't let that unworthy boy get to her head.

On her way to the bathroom, she bumped into Logan.

"Uh…Quinn… I have to babysit my siblings this weekend while the 'rents are going to a wedding and Sam is going to the beach with Mercedes, so I was wondering if you could help me out? I'm not great with kids, but Sam told me you are. Please?" Logan asked.

Quinn thought. She didn't really have anything to do, and she loved children. "Fine, just don't tell Sam."

Logan walked away smiling. "Wasn't planning on it."

Over the past few weeks, she and Logan had become fast friends (although she knew he was hoping for them to be more than just friends). He was fun, sweet, an overall gentleman, if you disregarded his obsession with sex. She had to say though, sometimes she felt she was only hanging out with him only because he reminded her of Sam. Yeah, she was over him, but it felt good to get a laugh once in a while and to be treated like princess. The only thing was that he just wasn't as hot.

It was pretty obvious to tell Logan liked her, and she couldn't help but be flattered or blush every time he said she looked pretty. He was a charmer in a way even she could not understand. Even his open questions about seeing her boobs didn't bother her anymore. They just made her laugh and give him one of those looks that he described as "smoltering." Anyway, they were just friends and would remain just friends. He was only a ninth grader, and Quinn had vowed to never again have a boyfriend.

Later that Friday evening, Quinn walked herself to the Evan's house with her overnight bag. She was finally able to convince her mother to sleepover when she lied that Logan was gay. Quinn felt sick to her stomach when she approached the house. It reminded her of the party. She rung the doorbell and heard the door swing open immediately.

"Yo! Quinn you're here. I thought you were gonna ditch," said Logan happily.

"Oh my god Logie is that Quinn?" yelled a small girl's voice as she skipped to the door. She took one look at Quinn and embraced her. "I haven't seen for so long! I missed you." yelled Stacy.

I crouched down and returned the favor. "Me too!"

Stacie came to my ear. "I have a secret. You're better than that other girlfriend Sam has."

I blushed, "Thank you but Sam and Mercedes love each other very much."

"I think Sam loved you more," said another voice from the hall. It was Stevie. I ran to give him a hug. "Hey Quinn!" he smiled. "Logan is right. You do look very uhmmm…. I think he said 'smokin' which I think means pretty."

Logan cut him off. "Okay let's go everyone. I got a movie for us to watch together."

I sat on the couch and smoothed my skirt. We watched about 3 movies until Stevie and Stacy fell asleep. Drowsily, I laid my head on the couch, almost touching Logan's shoulder.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked him.

"Ya, but I'm not bored."

"I really like you. You get that I'm not looking for a relationship right now and that we're only going to be friends."

Sarcastically Logan said, "It was hard to accept, but Quinn Fabray is one sexy friend. She might not be my girlfriend but it doesn't hurt a ninth grader's popularity to be friends with the hottest girl in school. I wonder why Sam would ever let someone like you go, despite the fact you cheated on him with Frankenteen."

Quinn laughed, a blush creeping onto her face. "That's very flattering. Oh by the way, I had to convince my parents you were gay so they'd let me sleepover the whole weekend while they go to the antique convention in Wisconsin."

"What the fuck?" said Logan playfully.

Just then, from the foyer, they heard the door yank open as they heard a familiar voice look around the house and say, "Hey Logan. Where are you?"

Shivers ran up my spine. Holy shit. What the hell was Sam doing back already? Before I could pull myself off the couch away from Logan, Sam walked into the room.

"Oh…uh she's here," he looked at Logan menacingly. "Well are you going to leave or what?" he said to me extremely rudely.

"Umm… actually I'm staying here for the weekend." Sam's face turned bright red. "Logan asked me to help babysit the kids while your parents were away and you were supposed to be at the beach," she said with a hint of anger.

"Ohh… Well, I guess you're going to have to stay here and 'babysit.'" He said, putting quotes around the word as if he thought I was here for something else.

"Well I guess that's what I'm going to have to do." She added furiously. "You know, I'm really tired Logan, I'm going to sleep." Flirtatiously, she twirled her finger I her hair then leaned close to Logan. Out of nowhere, she wrapped her hands around his neck, jamming her mouth onto his. Almost instinctually, Logan moved his hands to her ass as their tongues touched. After about 15 seconds, Quinn pulled away. She looked mockingly at a disgusted Sam and said "Good night."

She ran up the stairs, but hid in the hallway when she heard Sam motion Logan toward him.

"What the fuck were you thinking of bringing her here?" Sam hissed.

"I needed help with-"

"Don't lie. After what happened at the party you knew you could get in that hoe's pants!"

Quinn felt tears rolling down her eyes.

"Whatever you want to call her, slut whore or hoe, she used to be your hoe!" said Logan as he ran up the stairs.

By the time Logan made it up, Quinn was already in the guest bedroom when she realized that the bed she was on was the same bed she and Puck had sex on. She could not sleep on it.

Quinn tiptoed into Logan's room, grabbing her bag on the way. She closed the door behind her and asked, "Can I sleep here?"

"Sure," he said giving her a hug. "I know you heard what Sam said."

"It's true isn't it? That I'm a slut."

"No Quinn! Of course not. Sam is a bastard. That little son of a bitch."

Quinn giggled. "You just called your mom a bitch."

"Oh…yeah."

They fell on the bed and Logan turned off the lights.

"Thanks for doing this Logan. I really needed a friend right now," whispered Quinn as she drifted into a peaceful sleep in her FRIEND Logan's arms.


	4. Brother's Besties

*** Just remember that a lot of the stuff is totally made up

Btw if you want to know how characters look in my mind (that aren't on glee) here is a list of them (some will appear in this chapter):

Logan ( Logan Lerman)

Chace (Chace Crawford)

Alex (Alex Pettyfer)

Zayn (Zayn Malik)

* * *

><p>The weekend went by without a peep from Sam. He'd watch as Quinn practically sat ontop of his brother and purred into his ears. Well, that's at least what it looked like to him. He had heard the sobs and whimpers from the stairs and felt a bit bad for calling her a slut. At least he didn't have to face the awkwardness now that she was gone, but would have to later because of the project.<p>

When Quinn got home, she was immediately met with a surprise. "Quinn! Yo come give your brother a hug!" She rushed to her brother Alex, who had come back home from college unplanned. She crouched down to the floor where he was playing his Xbox and gave him a hug. "We left a little earlier than break started," he said pointing to his friends. "Oh by the way, Mom and Dad are staying in Wisconsin for another week to visit Aunt Carol."

My face opened up into a grin as Zayn and Chace beckoned me to them. "Come here Q!" yelled Zayn as he widespread his arms. I gave him a quick embrace and blushed when I saw Chace wink at me. I always had a little crush on him.

All my friends thought my brother was hot. Like male model hot. With his wavy blond hair and hazel eyes, he looked every bit like me. His abs could easily be outlined through his gray cashmere v-neck sweater. Girls swooned just at the sight of him. And it wasn't like that didn't happen with Zayn or Chace. Zayn was a sex god with his gorgeous tanned skin, chocolaty hair and light brown eyes. His rocker earrings gave him an irresistible charm, making him Santana's biggest crush, even though he said he'd never go out with someone with fake boobs. He also used to be the subject of Quinn's affections when she was in 9th grade and he was in 11th because he was just starting to get his cute stubble. And then there was Chace. He was so unworldly handsome that he reminded Quinn of an angel. His chesnut brown hair, icy blue eyes, and cocky smile made EVERY girl fall for him. His deep, sexy voice still had Quinn under its spell. While she could treat Zayn like a brother, if she ignored all of the perverted remarks and dirty glances, Chace was like an untouchable dream. They had gotten more familiar over the years, but she still got all hot and bothered when she saw him. Instinctually, she went and plopped herself down on Zayn's lap, who yelped and moved his arms around her so he could continue playing the Xbox.

He looked away from the screen and smiled at me just for a second. Immediately, Chace took the chance and shot him. "Awww fuck! Why the hell did you have to do that? You little bitch!" He reached behind him and punched Chace's arm who was laughing hysterically.

I quickly pounced off of Zayn's lap and looked at Alex. "I'm gonna make some soup kay guys?"

They all nodded as I walked to the kitchen, poured out an entire can's content, and turned on the stove. While the soup warmed up, I decided to go change.

* * *

><p>When I reached my room, I ran to my mirror and stared at myself. How did I look? Was my hair okay? Was I presentable enough for Chace? God, had he gotten hotter. So had Zayn. And her brother seemed to have gotten tanner. Did college do that to you? If so, Quinn couldn't wait until she went to Yale next year.<p>

She stripped out of her minidress and pulled on a pair of denim shorts when she heard the fire alarm go off.

"Aw shit!" she yelled as she dashed off into the kitchen, not noticing she was only wearing shorts and a baby blue lacy bra. She grabbed a dishtowel and started waving it to get rid of the smoke.

"What the fuck?" shouted Alex behind her as he cracked open the window. Finally they were able to get the alarm to stop ringing.

Quinn felt a chill and looked down. Crap. She was only wearing her bra. "Ummm… Alex, can you close the window? It's a bit cold," she said as she was about to walk away.

Swiftly, Zayn wrapped his warm, tanned arms around her and smiled. "Better now?"

Chace gave her another wink that made her blush, but then Alex pulled her away from Zayn. "How about you go put on a shirt?"

Quinn blushed as Chace and Zayn laughed. "Or maybe you shouldn't," replied Zayn. Before anyone else could say anything, she ran up the stairs into her room and locked her door to change.

Downstairs, Alex looked at Zayn annoyed. "Dude! What the hell? I don't appreciate you groping my sister while she's half naked."

"It was more like keeping her warm."

"Sure Zayn, that's what it was," said Alex sarcastically.

"Well don't blame me. It was her fault she turned into a Victoria's Secret model while we were away," said Zayn.

"That is kind of true," added Chace timidly.

"Whoa the timid cow speaks!" yelled Zayn.

"Ya ya okay, just remember she's off limits guys."

"What's the fun in that?" remarked Zayn. "She's a nice piece of a-"

"Okay she's off limits!"

"Like I already didn't know," replied a disappointed Zayn.

* * *

><p>Back upstairs, Quinn was so utterly and indescribably embarrassed. Now everyone thought she was a slut. EVERYONE! She pulled on a T-shirt and made her way downstairs. At least she was comfortable around them. Well, all but Chace.<p>

They all sat watching movies until 2 AM, and at that time, Quinn and Chace were the only ones awake. Zayn's head was on one of her knees and Alex's head was on another. Her face was burning up just at the fact that she was alone was Chace. Gorgeous Chace, who she had to admit was ten times hotter than Sam. Thinking about Sam reminded her about the project they had to do. Shit, how would she ever be able to do that with that devil. Out of nowhere, she heard a whisper.

"Yo Quinn, wanna go upstairs and let these losers sleep?"

It was Chace. Her heart fluttered. "Uhhh…sure. How about my room?"

Two hours later she found herself in the arms of the boy she'd always had a crush on. They were laughing, joking, having a genuinely good time. The sexual tension between them was rising and rising and rising, until it stopped. She felt herself move closer and closer to Chace until their lips were touching. They both pulled away and looked at each other. He tasted like heaven. "Wow," she muttered.

Then immediately, Chace grapped her neck, pulled himself toward her, and crashed his lips against hers. She put her hands under his shirt and felt his abs. They were perfect. He slid his tongue into her mouth, much to Quinn's surprise. She flung herself on him, making him fall backward onto her bed. She couldn't say how long she'd been wanting to do this. He moved his hands to her ass and then up her shorts. Quinn could not believe she was letting him do this. Also to her surprise, she slid her hand down his pants. Chace kissed and sucked on her neck, making her moan. He separated himself for second and started unbuttoning Quinn's blouse with delicate fingers. His warm fingers brushed the bare skin of her stomach and made her tingle. She pulled of her shirt after it was unbuttoned, then went for his T-shirt and pants.

Two minutes later, she was only in her bra and panties, and he was wearing his boxers. "You sure you want to do this Quinn?" he asked while he rubbed her bare shoulders.

"Of course," I murmured, though in truth, I wasn't sure. Why wasn't I sure? He was the boy I had a crush on since third grade, and he was totally into me. Finally, I gave in.

"One sec," he remarked as he bent over and grabbed something out of his wallet. I couldn't believe this was truly happening. "Can I?" he asked as he pointed at my bra.

I nodded. His comforting hands made his way to my back, and he slowly unlatched the hooks. He threw the bra of my chest and onto the floor, the whole time staring at my boobs. He took his hands and ran them over my chest. "Damn Quinn, you're the hottest girl I've ever seen." I giggled as he made his way to my panties, slowly sliding them off. He stopped and looked at my naked body. "You're an angel," he purred as kissed his way to my boobs.

"Really?" I asked as I felt the hardness from his boxers. He pulled them off himself, fully exposed. "I could say the same for you."

They practically attacked each other. After it was over, Quinn sighed. Wow, sex for the second time in a month. But this time it felt right. Perfect. She held Chace's hand as she slid her bare body under the blanket. She leaned on his chest, and soon fell asleep on his warm, naked, chest.


	5. NOT Over him?

It had been a week since the incident. She and Chace secretly would leave the house and go for dates. Alex certainly didn't suspect, but Zayn seemed like he knew something, judging by how he'd smirk whenever Quinn would laugh at Chace's remarks. He'd occasionally say things like "so much for being a good girl."

She had hoped Chace wouldn't tell anyone. They had sex almost every day, and she hoped her personal exploits wouldn't be revealed to anyone, even Zayn. She knew Chace wouldn't tell Alex or their relationship would be over in a snap and Chace would be thrown out of the house in an instance. She was just lucky her parents got held up AGAIN in Wisconsin apparently staying for another two weeks while Alex and his friends were over. She knew it was only because they didn't really like three men in their house drinking and playing video games.

Today Quinn had dressed extra sexy for Chace. He'd be back in a week, so she wanted to get her loving on. She had opted for a silky bright orange mini wrap dress with a deep neckline and a shorter cut. She had accessorized with a royal blue waist belt, turquoise heels, and a sea green necklace and earrings. Her hair was straightened and clipped to the side with a coral hair comb. She looked impeccable, if she had to say so.

She and the boys were going out to dinner for a celebration. Just a random celebration. They were going to her favorite restaurant, Breadstix. Thinking of it reminded her of Sam. Their first date. Their first kiss. Their first…

She snapped out of her daydream when Chace tapped her shoulder and seductively whispered into her ear, "You ready babe?"

Quinn nodded. In the corner of her eye, she could see Zayn roll his eyes. She was laughing inside as he looked adorable when he was annoyed.

They all piled into the car. Chace opted to sit in the back with her while Zayn and Alex sat in the front.

Upon arriving, they saw a familiar face. Sam. He turned over from his chair, and of course, he was there with his beloved Mercedes.

"Hey Quinn!" shouted Mercedes. "Come over here!" She beckoned Quinn over. Quinn looked at the boys who nodded at her, then dragged herself to their table, greeted Mercedes with a fake smile, then looked at Sam. His face was pulled into a slight smile.

"Uhhhh….babe is it okay if I talk to Quinn for a sec?" asked Sam.

Mercedes nodded, her mouth full of pasta.

Sam called Quinn over to the bar where he sat down on a stool. She did the same and ordered a water from the waiter who was staring at her butt. The waiter attempted to give a sexy smile, then left to get her drink.

Sam looked into Quinn's eyes. They were so damn gorgeous. Just as he was about to get lost in them, Quinn asked, "So, why am I here?"

"Whhaaa….. oh uh….. I'm really sorry about what I said. I know you probably heard me tell Logan you were a slut, so I just wanted to apologize."

"Ohhh…..umm… It's no problem," said Quinn uncomfortably. There was no need to argue. If Sam knew what was happening with Chace right now, he'd definitely suspect she was a prostitute.

Sam let out a grin. "Well then, about the project. How about we meet at my house Friday after school? I already worked on it a little bit."

"That sounds great." The waiter returned with the water, and he put it down on the table, well aware he brushed Quinn's arm.

"Well, uhh…. See you then," Sam said getting off the stool.

She finished the water and gave it to the bartender. Also getting up, I said, "Yep, see you then Sam."

Quinn returned to her table, where Alex had already drank two glasses of wine and Chace was downing his second beer. "I'm stuck as designated driver," said Zayn annoyed. She laughed. Her brother and his friends took turns to see who would have to drive everyone home.

"Can't I drive?" asked Quinn.

Drunkenly, Alex said, "My new car? No way little sis. I want to get my drunk on so you shut up and eat your food."

After dinner, the gang stumbled into the car. Chace and Alex were knocked out in the backseat as Zayn and Quinn chatted in the front seat.

Knowingly, Zayn said, "You know Quinn, it's not good what you're doing."

Coyly, Quinn said, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Zayn immediately halted the car. "Yes you do Quinn. I'm only trying to help you."

Angrily, Quinn shouted, "I'd prefer if you'd stay out of my personal life!"

"Fine, I'm warning you that you're going to get your heart broken."

"Like that's never happened before. Zayn, if you really care about me, be happy for me and keep your damn mouth shut!"

They drove on in silence for the rest of the car ride.

When Quinn fell asleep, Zayn shook Chace awake. "Wake up!"

"Whhhaa?" yelled Chace as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to her?"

"Zayn, I've already talked about this with you! Don't you dare say anything to Alex!"

"But-"

"Zayn, I fucking thought you were my friend!"

"Fine I won't say anything!"

"Good."

The week quickly passed by. The boys left for college Friday morning, the same day she would go to Sam's house. There were hugs and laughs, but for some reason, Chace and Zayn seemed a bit distant. Maybe it was just her. She planned to visit them the weekend after as a surprise. Maybe that way she could spend some alone time with Chace who had his own apartment across the hall from Zayn and Alex's shared one.

Later that afternoon she dressed up in her usual attire. She wore a mint green blouse tucked into a high-waisted floral skirt, a denim jacket, and brown suede boots. She slung her orange purse over her arm and headed out the door and walked to the Evan's house.

She reached the house, rang the doorbell, and patiently waited for someone to let her in.

The door swung open and she saw Mercedes give her an annoyed smile. "Oh hi Quinn. I was just about to leave. You're here to work on the project, RIGHT?" asked Mercedes, demanding a yes.

Quinn quickly nodded as Mercedes dismissed herself. She heard heels walking on the floor. "Quinn! It's been such a long time since I've seen you. I forgot to thank you for assisting Logan with the kids the other night!" said Mrs. Evans as she pulled her into an embrace. "He seems quite smitten with you!" she added. She gestured for the stairs as she said "Sam's probably waiting for you in his room. I'd like to hope that you remember where it is."

Quinn blushed. "Of course. Thanks for having me Mrs. Evans," she said as she clomped up the stairs.

Before going to Sam's room, Quinn peeked into to both Stacy and Stevie's room to give them a quick hug and high-five. She also knocked on Logan's door and asked him if he wanted to go with her to the mall later since Santana and Britney were out of town for a cheer competition. Finally she made her way to the end of the hall where Sam's room was.

His door was wide open and he was lying on his bed in nothing but boxers. Damn his body had gotten hotter. Embarrassed, Quinn said, "Sam?"

He jumped off the bed surprised and blushed. "Oh come on in Quinn!" He pulled on a pair of jeans, but almost as if to mock the poor girl, stayed shirtless. He obviously remembered how turned on Quinn was by his abs. "So, ready to make our baby?"

"Whattttt!"

He laughed. "I mean for the project. You know, how we have to use genetics to determine what our baby will look like."

"Ohhh yeahh…" honestly, Quinn hadn't really even looked at the assignment sheet.

As they worked, the two blondes talked. "So uhhh Quinn. Are you and Logan dating? He won't give me an honest answer."

"Whaaaaaaaaaa…..No! I mean we're not dating. He's just a really good friend."

"Well you two seem to have gotten super close within two months. And what about that uhhhhh kiss?"

Quinn giggled and truthfully said, "I guess that kiss was kind of to make you jealous."

Sam laughed, "Well I guess that your plan kind of worked."

They both shared a laugh until Quinn added, "And anyways, I'm sort of seeing someone as of right now."

"Ohhhhh…Is it Puck? Don't worry, I won't judge you."

"No….umm it's actually one of Alex's friends."

"Oh, is it Chace?"

"You remember him?"

"Ya, remember when I came to your house last Christmas?"

Quinn blushed at the thought of the disastrous holiday. Her cake had burnt up, her uncle's dog had eaten Sam's present, and much, much more horrible things had occurred. She also remembered that Sam had met Zayn and Chace. "Ya, I remember." She giggled.

Sam gave a hearty chuckle. "So is it Chace? Or is it Zayn."

"It's uhhhh Chace."

"I knew it. I had a hunch you liked him. I was so jealous of that dapper lad."

Quinn giggled for like the hundredth time and said, "Ahhh well….i better get going. Logan and I are going to the mall." Then she hesitantly added, "Ummm… do you wanna come?"

"Nah….Can't. I promised Cedes I'd see the new Tyler Perry movie with her."

"Oh well that sucks."

"But how about you be my date to see the new Harry Potter movie on Sunday. Logan wants to come too and I'm free cus Cedes will be away. It'll be fun and I know how much you like Harry Potter," said Sam.

"Sure. I'm glad we're ahhh friends again," said Quinn.

"Ya same. Have fun at the mall!"

Quinn didn't realize how wrong the word friend sounded until she walked out of Sam's room. All she knew was that she was falling for a certain trouty mouth once again.


	6. Memories

At the mall, Quinn walked hand-in-hand with Logan, avoiding jealous glares from other ninth-graders. She even heard one girl whisper to her friend, "Logan is only with her because she paid him. Apparently he's really good at sex."

"Ignore them," whispered Logan. "But she's right; I am really good at sex."

She punched him in the arm. "Come on Evans, you know you're a virgin."

"Hey I just haven't met that special person."

"Don't worry you will," said Quinn comfortingly. She pulled him into a store and said, "I've got some money I want to blow! Help me choose some clothes."

"Fine, but you have to promise to at least try on everything that I choose. EVERYTHING," replied Logan.

"Okay everything Logie-Wogie! Hurry up!" she said as she ran into the shop.

Until shopping with Logan, Quinn never realized how much provocative clothing stores carried. She was forced to model mini-skirt upon mini-skirt, loads of tank tops, masses of low cut tops, tons of super-short, revealing dresses, and much to Quinn's despise, several bra and panty sets.

Finally Quinn walked out in the most provocative outfit Logan had chosen before getting tired of choosing clothes. It was a flimsy pink push up bra, hot pink lace panties, and a pair of pink angel wings Logan had managed to find in the kids department. "You look like a fucking Victoria's Secret angel!"

"I know I'm never going to invite you to go shopping again!" she said as she ran back into the dressing room. The little son of a bitch had blackmailed her into wearing the outfit. She refused as soon as she saw it, but he reminded her of her promise and told her that if she wouldn't wear it, he'd tell Alex about Chace. Unfortunately she had been stupid enough to tell him all her little secrets.

"Hey Quinn, why do you even hang out with me? I mean I am gorgeous but besides that don't you have Kurt or Blaine or someone to lug around with you on shopping trips?" Logan asked.

Quinn smiled, "Well first off ever since Brittany and Santana started dating we've been distant and same goes for Kurt and Blaine. Not to mention you're the only person who gets me and appreciates me despite my flaws. Not many like to stick around this bitch." With that, Quinn embraced Logan.

"Quinn I hope you might decide I'm worth waiting for. I'm kind of in love with you."

"Logan, I'm sorry but you'll always be kind of like my brother. I don't know if it'll work between us." She said as he shrugged.

"Eh, it was worth a try," he said trying to hide his disappointment.

"But since you _love_ me, I'll hold your hand for the rest of the day," said Quinn as she interlocked her fingers with his, thinking about a certain blonde.

The next day, Quinn dressed herself up in a blue lace cardigan and her favorite high-waisted skirt with her tan wedge booties and vintage earrings. She grabbed her brand new crossbody bag and ran out the door. Sam's car had pulled up in her driveway minutes ago for their date. They had planned to go to a diner for lunch, watch the movie, and then head back to the Evans home for the rest of the evening.

Quinn plopped down in the backseat of Sam's beat up truck right next to Logan. She gave him a friendly nudge and then greeted Sam.

"'sup Fabray," he called from the front seat.

"Nothing much….What time's the matinee?"

"Two. You guys wanna eat at the diner on Main Street?"

"Sure."

"Logan how about you?"

"Cool with me…"

"Okay, Main Street it is," Sam made a left at the corner, passing Puck's house. Through his open window, she could see that he had a guest in his bedroom. Weirdly enough, it made Quinn a bit jealous that Puck moved on. Well, he deserved love too right?

Logan leaned over and whispered something in her ear. "Hey are you free next weekend?"

Quinn quickly replied, "No….eh, im going up to Yale to visit Alex but mostly Chace, if you know what I mean."

"Wow Quinn, a week without sex and you're basically about to blow. I'm sure I can fulfill your—"

Quinn lost it, "Shut the hell up Logan. I think I've had enough of your sex talk!" She harshly whispered into the boy's ear.

"Whoa everything alright back there?" asked Sam peering over his shoulder.

"Uhhh huh…" said Logan as he slumped in his seat and gave Quinn a dirty look.

Everything seemed to be back to normal after the trio ate, watched the movie, and then headed back home.

They all huddled up in Sam's bedroom, laughing and discussing the dirtiest things they'd ever done.

"Ya so all I'm gonna say is Blaine wasn't gay for that particular moment!" laughed Quinn, pulling off her cameo lace cardigan and exposing her black tank top.

Sam attempted to avert his eyes away from her chest while Logan, staring straight at it said, "Like I said before, who wouldn't want to get into Quinn Fabray's pants."

"The problem is that he didn't get a chance to," she said blushing when she glanced over at a smirking Sam. The night was clear in her head. It was when Quinn and Sam were still dating and Kurt had thrown a party. The all were playing seven minutes in heaven when a very drunk Quinn and even drunker Blaine had been paired up. Seven minutes later, the gang found Quinn in only her bra and panties and Blaine in his tiny underwear with their tongues down each other's throats about to go at it. They were sprawled on the floor of the closet on top of Sam's jacket. Luckily Kurt laughed it off, but it took a lot of blow jobs to get Sam back to normal.

"It's all good now. Blaine and I go way back, and umm….he actually kinda was my first boyfriend, believe it or not. I mean this was before the whole gay thing. It took us two years to realize our relationship was purely platonic," she said, getting some chuckles out of the boys. "Sam…. It's your turn!"

"Uhhh well ummm there was this one time that…."

The night went on with tons of stories and laughter, reminding Quinn of the old days when she was the other half to Fabrevans. They used to have so much fun together along with the rest of the gang. Ever since she and Sam had broken up the entire gang didn't seem the same.

Puck had decided it was his time to make a move, Rachel and Finn were like an annoying married couple, Brittany and Santana would be together 24/7, and she didn't even want to get started on Kurt and Blaine. Sure the rest of the glee club still got along fine, even though Quinn had some sort of an unspeakable tension with Mercedes, but the group seemed to have parted ways. Parties were really only the actual times everybody hung out all together besides glee club. Quinn decided that the next time her mother was out of town, she'd host a party.

Sam drove her home. Although the ride was only 2 minutes long, both of them sang along to lucky when it came on the radio. "Do you remember the first time we met?" Quinn asked.

"How could I forget? I got slushied and helped me clean off. And that's when it all started." He looked at me shyly.

"Thanks for dropping me off," Quinn said as she got out of the car. She walked up to the door and unlocked it.

"Wait Quinn!" Said Sam getting out of the car.

"Yes?" she said as she spun around with a smile growing on her face.

"Uhhhmmmm…. You forgot your bag," he said as he ran up to the door and handed it to her."

"Oh" she said, just the slightest bit disappointed.

"And uh I had fun tonight," and with that Sam gave Quinn a hug that lingered just a bit longer than it should've and walked back into the car. Quinn was all smiles as she walked into her house.


	7. Heartbroken Forgiveness

Quinn hurriedly touched up her makeup and smoothed out her dress, which she hoped would be off later, before entering the apartment complex. It was the weekend and she would finally be able to see Chace.

She was quickly rang up and ran up the stairs to her brother and Zayn's shared apartment. Immediately she was embraced with a hug. "Alex!" she yelled.

"Oh my god we were so surprised when we heard your voice! I can't believe you're here!" said Alex as he twirled his sister around.

"Looking good Quinn!" said Zayn as he bombarded her with tickles.

Laughing, Alex said, "Hold on. I'm just gonna go pick up the pizza we ordered."

As Alex scurried down the stairs, Quinn turned to Zayn once again. "So where's Chace?"

"He's in the apartment across the hall. He'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay, but I think I'm just gonna pop over and give him a quick hello." Quinn smiled as she made her way across the hall."

"Ummm best you just wait until he comes over later. He might be…. Uh…. A little busy." Zayn grabbed onto Quinn's shoulder.

"Come on Zayn! Alex will never know!" She scooted out of his grasp, and pushed open Chace's door, which was surprisingly open. She looked back at Zayn with an angry countenance. Regardless, Zayn walked in with her, looking sick.

* * *

><p>Chace sat shirtless on his bed, his chest glistening with sweat, and his hair slightly ruffled. He looked up, very shocked. "Quinn?!" he muttered.<p>

Quinn looked at Zayn with an annoyed face, signaling his departure. He shook his head as he walked out the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Quinn bit her lip as she sat down on Chace's bed. For some reason, he looked kind of scared, but she kissed him any way. Obviously, Chace couldn't resist Quinn's hazelnut lip gloss, and had to come in for more.

When they finally pulled away, Chace hurriedly scanned the room. "Umm Quinn. You should probably leave, I'll - "

But Chace was cut short by a call from the bathroom. "Hey babe, where's the shampoo?" Quinn shot around just as the bathroom door opened, and was left gaping at what she saw. There stood a gorgeous olive-skinned girl, butt-naked with giant breasts which Quinn couldn't divert her eyes from. Almost shamelessly, the girl bounced over to her. "Oh my gosh! You must be Alex's sister! You two look almost the same! Wow! By the way I'm Chace's girlfriend Lola!"

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't breathe. The word stung like a thousand hornets stinging her body. Girlfriend?! That disgusting weasel! She should've listened to Zayn. She held back tears while she looked at Chace. He immediately looked down, possibly ashamed of his two-timing ass of a self.<p>

Quinn stood up, promising herself she would not cry in front of Chace, and shakily said, "I.. uh.. think I'll leave you too to your fun." She shook as she stood up. Immediately, Lola pounced on the opportunity of alone time with Chace, and jumped, boob first onto Chace's face.

"Quinn!" called Chace. "Please I can – " But he was stopped by Lola's tongue being shoved down his throat and his pants being ripped off.

Quinn ran out of the room and closed the door behind her. She sunk onto the floor in the middle of the hallway and burst out in tears. How could she have been so stupid? Why would she ever think love existed? She slammed her head on the door, dampening the wood with her tears. Quickly the door was thrown open by Zayn, who saw Quinn wimpering on the ground.

"Oh Quinn…" He lifted her off the ground and carried her into the room and placed him on the couch with him. "I warned you, didn't I?"

All Quinn could do was cry. She moved in closer to Zayn as he embraced her tighter. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her forhead. "Chace doesn't know what he just lost."

"Bbb-but hhh-how could I hhh-have been so sss-stupid?!"

"Quinn, you're not stupid, you just trust people too much. To be honest, I would've asked you out long ago, but I would never want to threaten our relationship or friendship with any of my manly callings. Chace had me convinced that he could maintain a long- distance relationship, but when I found out about Lola, I had to do something. Quinn, I really care about you, but I respect Alex's concerns about us dating you, and I wish Chace had too."

The warmth of Zayn's arms felt amazing on Quinns cold body. She looked at his beautiful caramel eyes and how they looked at her sympathetically and with love. Why couldn't all boys be like Zayn or Logan? Why couldn't she just have platonic relationships with guys?

"Zayn, I really appreciate the fact that you're still being so nice to me even though I didn't believe you."

"Quinn, I'll always be on your side. You're like my sister – who I just may be sexually-attracted to."

Quinn giggled. Zayn always managed to make her feel better. And honestly, she couldn't judge because while Chace was playing around with Lola, Quinn was thinking about Sam. Oh my gosh. Sam. This must have been what he felt like when Quinn cheated on him. No wonder he couldn't forgive her, but Quinn had to forgive Chace. He was Alex's best friend. She couldn't just let Alex basically lose one of his brothers. Plus it was a good thing to maintain a healthy relationship with an ex. After all, that's what she and Sam were doing.

"Um Zayn, I think I'm going to go talk to Chace."

Zayn grasped her hand and smiled. "Stay strong Quinn. I'll try to distract Alex if he comes home."

* * *

><p>Quinn walked over to Chace's apartment and hesitantly knocked on the door. She was going to do this. Chace popped his head out into the hallway. "Quinn!" he shouted as he shut the door behind him and entered the hallway with her.<p>

"Oh Quinn! You have no idea how sorry I am. I hate to say this, but I thought we'd have a "one night only" relationship, but it honestly grew into something more. I loved you, and I was stupid not to say no to Lola. I'm not going to ask you to get back together with me, but I just hope you can forgive me. I really do love you Quinn, but I don't think I'm strong enough to maintain a long-distance relationship, and I hate myself for it. I really do. And Alex really would be furious if he found out about us, so I guess we're not meant to be."

"Chace, I understand. It just hurt because I was able to remain faithful, despite whatever thoughts I may have had. I'll always love you, but we can never be together. You tore my heart apart, but I know it's important for us to move on."

Chace gave her a quick hug and whispered in her ear, "I wish we could be together."

In return, Quinn stood up on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. The she whispered in his ear, "I know." She walked back to her brother's apartment, quickly turning to Chace and smiling. "Don't worry, Alex won't hear a thing."


	8. Fun with freedom?

"Zayn?"

"Yes Quinn?"

"Do you believe in true love?"

"I don't know… Why?"

"Just, I feel like I'm sort of lost you know? Like I don't know what to do with my life. All my relationships always end up disastrous, and just for once I want to feel real, true love. I want to find someone who I can actually have a future with. And as of right now, I feel like I'm going to be alone forever," said Quinn, her head drooping over to the arm of the couch.

Zayn stared at Quinn's delicate body, so frail and fragile. He sighed. "I know what you mean. It's like this whole time everybody I've been with has just been a distraction from my true feelings. There was no way I could've ended up with any one of them. And just when I found someone I actually could imagine a future with, she had slipped away from my grasp. Sometimes you just lose hope, until you find that one person worth being hopeful for, and all your worries disappear. Vanish like they never even existed. I only wish that's what would happen to my feelings. But I don't know. Sometimes they're just everlasting."

Quinn turned around and gazed into Zayn's eyes. For a second, something seemed to click, fall into place. It made her feel like she belonged in his arms, like he was more than just a friend. But it must've been the brotherly love she felt towards him. Of course it was.

"Zayn!" said Quinn, "Tell me about this girl. What does she look like? What's so special about her?"

Zayn, his eyes focused on the ceiling, his arms stretched across Quinn's back, said, "Oh, the only way you can describe this girl is to say she is an angel. The epitome of beauty. And her laugh, oh that laugh. It makes me so happy. But her smile. That's what gets me every time. When I see her smile, it makes my day." Thinking of this girl made Zayn blushingly grin. "She really is something. If only you knew her like I do."

Quinn couldn't help but wonder who this girl was. She'd never seen the usual player so lovesick before. He usually got around pretty well, dating practically every girl in his grade in Lima and making quite a few female friends in college. And she knew for a fact he had never been in love before. He'd told her himself.

"Hey guys!" said Alex, thrusting the door open. "Who wants pizza?!" He looked around the room. "Seriously?! Chace isn't back yet? I hate that bitch Lola he's dating. God Quinn, you should meet that little slut! I totally warned him about her but that dumbass doesn't have the guts to say something! I'm pretty sure he even had like another girlfriend but Lola was too stubborn to leave him alone like-"

"Okay, okay, we get it Alex. Just let it be. You can rant all you want but Chace is going to be the one who will have to break up with her, and we all know he is such an ass to still stick with her." He subtly turned to look at Quinn.

Just then the door was thrown open once again. "I just broke up with Lola!" Chace looked at Quinn. He sighed and then let out a huge smile. "My God, it feels good!"

Zayn and Alex went crazy, high-fiving and hugging their dear friend while Quinn sat on the couch and looked happily at Chace. It was all working out. She knew he never had bad intentions, and she wished that someday, sometime, they might have a second chance. And if not, he'd always be her friend. "Okay guys! I'm hungry! Let's eat! You guys better have gotten some pizza without meat!"

"I don't know! Zayn ordered the pizza!" yelled Alex yanking open the first box of pizza and pulling out a slice. "Oh look," he said sarcastically, "veggie for the queen!" He looked at Zayn. "We didn't even know Quinn was coming?! How'd you order this?"

"Actually I got a text from her friend Logan. He told me you were coming so that I knew to be home when you got here," said Zayn.

Quinn laughed. "Well, you've gotta love Logan!" internally thanking the sweet boy.

The group quickly ate their food and decided to watch a movie in the theater right across the street from their apartment complex. As they walked to the movies, Alex walked a few steps ahead, speaking on his phone apparently with his new girlfriend Quinn had yet to find out about according to Chace and Zayn.

Quinn's phone buzzed and she saw it was a text from Logan. It read:

_Hey! How's it going w/ Chace? Have any fun ;) ;) _

Quinn's thumbs floated above her iPhone. Should she tell Logan what had happened? Finally her hand regained consciousness and began to type.

Q: _Yeah about that… It's complicated. Explain when I get back tomorrow morning?_

L: _Sure. I just hope ur okay __ I miss you!_

Q: _I do too __ how bout we go out shopping tomorrow? U need to get a tux for a dance!_

L: _… I'm sure that will be fun ;) hehe_

Q: _Seriously tho! This time UR trying on the clothes!_

L: _Ughhhh fine! But I'm bringing Sam along with me! He needs something too!_

Quinn's heart skipped a beat. Sam. Oh no. She was single now. And what if those feelings came back? She thought about the blonde boy and how sweet and kind and dorky he was. NO. She could not be thinking this. Sam had a girlfriend. And she had just gotten out of a relationship. NO. They were just friends, and that was that.

Q: _Fineeeeeeeeeeeee. Did u even ask him?_

L: _Do I even need to? He's down with anything that involves Quinn __ As am I!_

Q: _Kk! Well I gtg but cya tomorrow! :* love ya! 3_

L: _Right back at u girl! :*_

By the time Quinn put her phone away, the boys had already purchased her ticket and were saving her a seat inside. She walked up to the door to the screening room and handed the man her ticket. He seemed like he was just around her age, maybe a little older judging by his muscular figure and height. Or maybe even a little younger, based on his adorable and ironically attractive baby face.

"Have fun babe," he said to her, flipping his curly brown mop back and giving her a long stare. Weirdly enough it was really flattering and made Quinn blush. Instinctually Quinn said, "Thanks! I'll try to…"

"Harry, the name's Harry," said the boy, giving Quinn a flirtatious grin. "Hopefully I'll still be here when you get out." And with that, Quinn was pushed into the theater by a group of teenagers wearing super short shorts and tank tops trying to talk to the ticket collector. Seemed like Harry had some groupies!

After the movie was over, Quinn went to go use the bathroom while the boys where talking enthusiastically to a janitor about the new Jurassic Park 4 in 3D movie. On her way over, she bumped shoulders with a familiar figure again.

"Oh hey….." said the handsome boy from earlier.

Quinn giggled, "Quinn, the name's Quinn. Quinn Fabray actually."

"Well isn't that a pretty name," remarked Harry. "Not quite as pretty as its owner though," he said jokingly.

She smiled, "And Harry is just so… regal! I really hope you're not like the prince though!"

Laughing, Harry said, "Oh no, definitely not! Though I do party quite hard, I like to treat my women right!"

"Is that so?" said Quinn suggestively. She honestly had no idea where this flirtatious side of her was coming from.

"Of course! I treat ladies with class! Speaking of which, Quinn, here is my number," he said, handing Quinn a napkin with a phone number written on it in blue pen, "I mean, just in case you're ever in the mood for a little bit of fun."

"Well Harry, that's quite nice of you to prewrite this on a napkin and come give it to me!" said Quinn, quite understanding the tactics of boys.

With his cheeks flushed, Harry replied, "I couldn't just let a sweet girl like you run away without getting to know you better!"

Once again, a wide grin spread across Quinn's countenance. "Well first of all I'd love to, but I'm actually from Lima, Ohia. I'm just visiting my brother who goes to college," she said, not helping but feeling a little disappointed. She was single now. She deserved to have at least a little bit of fun, right?

"No problem, whenever you're in town. I'd love to show you around. And actually, I have some family in Lima. It's my cousins wedding next week and I'll be there, so maybe I'll see you around?"

"Definitely! But I don't even know your last name!" said Quinn.

"I think you'll figure it out!" he said smirking. "I got to go but see you around!" He turned around and walked back to his spot in front of the theater doors.

Quinn turned over the napkin, and on the opposite side of the phone number was written "Harry Styles." It had a nice ring to it! Quinn beamed as she proceeded to the bathroom. It just might be fun being single….


	9. Forgetting Something?

Quinn rang the doorbell of the Evans house. She tapped her foot as she waited for the door to open. Finally, after waiting for what seemed like a century, the door was thrown open by an enthusiastic Stevie.

"Quinn!" he said, embracing the girl. "You're here! They've been waiting for you," he said as he led the girl into the living room.

"Oh hey Quinn," said Sam turning around from his seat on the sofa watching a basketball game. "We may have a slight issue… Well the parents decided to go out for a romantic trip to this tavern in Pennsylvania because it's their anniversary and Logan and I are stuck babysitting. I'm sure you don't want to—"

"Oh shut up!" said Quinn cutting the blonde boy off. "You know I love the kids! Why don't we just bring them along with us?"

Logan smiled and looked at his brother. "How did I just know this was what she would suggest?!"

Grinning, Sam replied, "Well I guess it's settled then. I'm so glad I don't have to miss out on spending time with you!"

Even though Quinn loved hearing that from him, she couldn't help but wonder something. "So, eh, how's it going with Mercedes?"

"Thanks for asking," he said happily. "I think it's wonderful, like I've never had such an honest and loving relationship with someone before," Sam continued, obviously not noticing the fact Quinn was looking down. "She's just amazing and so laid back, and I really think we have a potential future together. I love her so much. So much more than I ever loved any other girl." There was absolutely no way that phrase wasn't intended directly for Quinn, as Sam focused his gaze on the girl. The poor girl pretended not to know what was going on and provided Sam with a demure smile.

"I'm glad you two are happy. I'm glad you're happy! It's great that you've found your dream girl, your ultimate source of happiness," Quinn responded.

She then turned to look at Logan who rolled his eyes. They all walked out of the house, Quinn with Stevie holding her left hand and Stacy at her right. She really did love children, and one day she wished she could have a child of her own, if she, of course, ever found the right man, which she at this point sincerely doubted.

Once seated in the car smushed between Stevie and Stacy, Quinn felt her phone vibrate. She smiled when she saw who the sender was. It was none other than Mr. Styles.

H: _Hey Quinn!_

Q: _Pleasure to hear from u again :)_

H: _And a pleasure that u replied! So listen, I'm gonna be in Lima and I actually have some Coldplay tickets to their concert in Indianapolis. Maybe I won't have to go alone? ;)_

Quinn internally felt herself shriek. Coldplay!? That concert was like sold out within 10 minutes. But she couldn't be desperate. She had to maintain her cool.

Q: _Hmmm… Maybe you won't. When is the concert?_

H: _Saturday at 1 PM. I can pick u up at breadsticks, of course after a nice, little date ;)_

Quinn felt like she had something planned that day. Well, no plans, but there was something in the back of her head bothering her. Whatever. She couldn't think of it and she surely wasn't going to miss out on an exclusive concert with a cute boy.

Q: _I guess that will work… :)_

H: _Swwweeettttt ;) I guess I'll see you then!_

Q: _I can't wait :)_

Quinn put her phone back into the purse. The single life was suiting her quite nicely.

The trio, accompanied by the duo of cute blonde children, hopped out of the car into the parking lot of the Lima Mall. Quinn grasped the hands of Stacy, who then proceeded to grab her older brothers hand. Almost eerily like a family, Sam grabbed Stevie's small hand and looked over to smile at his friend. Her heart began to beat faster with every step they took. Sam would make the absolute perfect father – emphasis on perfect. Gosh, she could stare at his eyes for a lifetime. And those lips, oh my goodness those plump, pink, luscious, downright kissable lips of his. She almost melted when he flipped his golden locks, but was finally knocked out of her daze when she bumped into Logan who was walking in front of her.

She dropped Stacy's hand, realizing that Logan must really have been feeling like a fifth wheel. Looking at Logan, she saw him present her with one of his ever-famous eye rolls again, and then to top it off, his even more famous smirk. "Let's just go to Nordstroms and get this over with, okay?" he said, addressing the crew.

Quinn busied herself by staring at the windows of the passing stores, careful not to get questionable thoughts about Sam again. Anthropologie. Forever XXI. Victoria's Secret, which she was almost dragged into by Logan. Macy's. And then she saw something that caught her eye in the window of Urban Outfitters. It was a sleeveless cut off tee with the Viva La Vida album cover. The shirt would be perfect for the upcoming concert, so she excused herself from the group and quickly purchased the garment, pleased with her find. While in the store, she had also spotted an old vintage turntable and for some reason felt the urge to buy it, even though she had only one vinyl in her house. It was a vintage Beatles record that the Evans had given her for Christmas. Yet, she just couldn't say no to the bright blue color and beautiful golden handles, so she purchased the $120 beauty. She probably wouldn't even find much use for it, but she knew that her conscience would not allow her to leave the store without it.

She caught up with the group at the tables outside the food court, the two kids happily chomping on their soft pretzels and occasionally sipping their milkshakes. Sam presented her with a hazelnut iced coffee, her favorite. She couldn't help but grin at the fact Sam knew her order, and sat at the chair opposite from him, right next to Logan.

"So," Logan asked, "What did you just have to buy?"

"Ummm… just some personal stuff," she didn't want to explain her stupidity in buying the turntable, "Oh and this Coldplay tee shirt! I'm going to their concert on Saturday! This guy invited me, and I was so happy because conveniently like nothing else important was going on that day!"

Still pretty excited for the musical experience, the bubbly Quinn didn't happen to realize that Sam's expression changed from one of happiness to sorrow. Sam lips quivered as he attempted to smile.

Logan was quick to respond though. "Actually Saturday is…."

But he was cut off by his older brother who glared at Logan. "Actually Saturday is supposed to have amazing weather so it would be perfect if the concert is outdoors," Sam said, obviously trying to hide something.

Quinn disregarded the fishiness and shrugged. "It's indoors but I'm sure it'll be great regardless!"


	10. Immediate Action

Sam, Quinn, Logan, Stacy, and Stevie all left the mall with shopping bags in hand. Sam and Logan found their outfits for the dance, and Quinn surprised the two kids by buying them Build-a-bears. The retired back to the Evans house, Quinn realizing that Sam wasn't really talking.

"Hey guys, I know it's only like 7 but I think I'm going to go hit the sheets," Sam nodded at Quinn and Logan before climbing up the stairs.

Quinn was a little bit worried about his newly sad behavior, but nonetheless she couldn't miss out on a gossip session with her boy, and began to tell Logan the story of Chace after plopping the blondes in front of the TV.

"Oh my god that bitch Lola!" he yelled. "And oh my god Quinn, you deserved so much more than that scumbag."

"I know, but I'm not mad. He just made me realize I'm not really ready for a relationship." Quinn realized it was getting pretty late. Stacy and Stevie had already willingly trudged up the stairs an hour ago, making the current time midnight. "Ummm I'm kind of going to need a ride home…" she said.

"Shit! I'm not allowed to drive this late! I know what you're thinking, but I do listen to my parents. And it's definitely not a good idea to walk through this neighborhood alone this late. Hold on. I'll wake up Sam. He'll drive you home!" and with that Logan scurried to the second floor even before Quinn could protest.

A tired looking Sam appeared before her eyes, clutching a pair of keys. He motioned with his head toward the door, and after hugging Logan goodbye, Quinn and Sam entered the car.

"I'm so sorry for waking you up Sam. I mean I could've walked…"

He cut her off. "Quinn, you're a pretty girl. I wouldn't even want to think about the things that would happen to you." He looked at her as they reached a red light. "Plus, we can catch up. How's it going with Chace?"

Quinn bit her lip. She didn't really want to tell Sam all the full details, but for some reason the word cheater and Lola spewed out of her mouth along with a stream of tears from her eyes.

Sam immediately pulled over to the side of the road and delicately brushed Quinn's hair out of her face. He rested his rough fingers on her soft cheeks and wiped away the tears, proceeding embrace her in his comforting, warm arms.

"Oh Quinn, please don't cry."

"It's just I'm so sorry. Like I never knew it hurt this much to be cheated on. I hate myself for what I did to you."

Sam shook his head. "No Quinn, don't say that. It hurts me even more that you would hate yourself like this. You're beautiful, and kind, and smart, and the most amazing friend I could have. Don't put yourself down like that."

Quinn smiled. Sam was just amazing. She knew no one else would ever have forgiven her like he had. Returning the hug, she murmurred, "I love you.."

Sam looked up. "Hmmm?" he asked.

"Oh umm. That was nothing. I just said thank you." Obviously Quinn "loved" him as a friend, right? Right.

"Oh you don't need to thank me," Sam's friendly eyes left Quinn's and focused back on the road, finally pulling up at Quinn's house.

They bid each other good night, and as Quinn settled down into her bed that night, there was a certain boy she could not get her mind off of.

The days past and then finally, Saturday morning arrived. She woke up fresh and early at 5 am to prepare for the concert, but she still felt something nagging her in the back of her mind. Quinn decided to double check the calendar. Okay it was May 23rd. Nothing there. But all of a sudden it hit her. How could she have forgotten. All these years she had remembered, in fact awaited the date, but she just happened to forget this time out of all years. It Sam Evan's freaking birthday.

No wonder he had looked so upset that day at the mall. It all made sense. How in the world could she have been so stupid? There was absolutely no way Quinn could go to that concert. She quickly rang up Harry and apologized for the short notice, but luckily, being the gentleman Harry was, he didn't take it to heart and decided to take his cousin instead. Thank god chivalry still existed.

But for some obscure reason, Harry had ended the conversation on a weird note.

"So this birthday friend of yours is a boy isn't he?" Harry had asked.

"Umm yeah. How'd you know?"

"I know girls Quinn. Did he ever happen to be more than a friend."

"Maybe."

"And now you want him back."

"No! I mean like I don't know. I'm not really ready for a relationship right now."

"Okay that's all I needed to know! Hope you win your boy back!" and with that Harry had hung up.

For some reason, Harry's words had seemed all too real. _And now you want him back. _But as always, Quinn brushed away her more than friendly thoughts. He was like her best friend. That's why she was doing this. That's why she missed out on a concert of a lifetime.

Next came the dilemma of choosing a gift. And all of a sudden it came to her. The turn table. Back when they were dating, Sam had often times complained that his family had so many records and old vinyls, but nothing to listen to them with. Well, it was going to be his lucky day! Quickly, Quinn also pulled out a piece of stationary from her desk and wrote Sam a birthday note. She talked about all their fun times and what a great person he was and how she was so happy to have gotten close to him again, and then all of a sudden she had filled up ten pages. Ten pages basically talking about how much she loved Sam, but of course she didn't use that exact word.

To top off her present, Quinn called Logan, who was pleased that Quinn realized it was Sam's birthday, and helped her execute her plan. Sam was going to have the best birthday ever.


	11. Embarrassing Encounters

Quinn pulled up at Sam's house at 6. Logan told her that he had gone out to drop Stacy and Stevie at their friends for a sleepover party, which was perfect because Quinn and Logan could set up for Sam's surprise party together. They had already called up all the members of the glee club and a couple of the football players too. It was going to be perfect. Cars started pulling up at 7, and finally at 7:30 when the doorbell rang, Quinn straightened out her flowy maroon dress and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear as she slid down behind the couch with Puck, who didn't restrain from giving her a smirk. Logan threw open the door and everyone jumped up to greet the birthday boy. A wide smile was plastered across Sam's face as he acknowledged all of his party guests. Finally making it to the back of the room where Quinn sat cross-legged on the couch beaming at Sam, he laughed.

"I seriously thought you had forgotten! Nice cover story!" he said.

"I actually had! But then I realized today was May 23rd!"

"Wait, so you seriously gave up a Coldplay concert with a cute boy just to spend a couple of hours with me?"

"Basically," Quinn smiled. She handed him a box and envelope. "Here's my present! But don't open it until everyone is gone!" And with that Sam was dragged away by a sea of Sam's football friends and Mercedes, who dragged him over to the pool. It was pretty crazy how nice Sam's house was after just a year ago they were living in motel.

Logan and Quinn created a changing area in the empty shed for people to put on their bathing suits, each "room" separated by a sheet hanging from the wall. Quinn found herself alone in the shed after everyone had already changed into their suits. She attempted to put on her one piece bathing suit, but she realized there was a hole in the crotch. The only thing she had left was her pristine, untouched, white bikini. She had bought it a year ago, but for a reason unknown. She was still extremely insecure about the stretch marks on her stomach, so she threw the suit back into her tote, threw on her dress, and decided to spend the party being the proper hostess.

All night Quinn watched all the pretty, skinny cheerleaders float around Logan in their barely-there bathing suits, and even Rachel, the seemingly modest girl, bared it all in a teeny black bikini that had all the boys ooing and ahing, causing her beau Finn to become a bit overly protective. Sam was seen splashing around with Mercedes, who was attired in a cute emerald tone tankini. Quinn only wished she was as confident about her body as all the other girls there. They were so carefree.

Sam couldn't help but notice a pretty, lone blonde standing in the kitchen, refilling trays of food, occasionally stopping to chat with Artie, who had grown tired of sitting on the float. He told Mercedes he would be back in the pool real quick, and with moves of that of a commercial, Sam, with all eyes on him, climbed out of the pool, shook his delightfully wet hair, and sauntered with his tan damp body over to the kitchen, stopping to stretch out his arms really quickly. Quinn quickly looked up from the stove at the beautiful boy standing in front of her.

"Why don't you go in the pool Quinn? I'll take care of all of this."

Quinn blushed. There was no way she was wearing her bikini. "Oh no Sam! It's your party! You must stay in the pool!" Quinn looked out the window and noticed an annoyed Mercedes. "I'm fine, really!"

Same disappointedly left the kitchen and jumped back into the pool, looking back at Quinn.

Hours later, the party was basically cleared out. Only Puck and Mike remained, playing a game of Xbox with the Evans brothers, so after cleaning up, Quinn decided she would go out for a quick dip in the pool. No one would be there to see her in all her ugliness anyways.

Quinn tied the string of her bikini and stepped into the pool after dropping her towel on the ledge. She swam through the cold water, it feeling amazing on her skin. The warm air blew past her hair as she settled down in a corner of the pool.

After 10 minutes of floating around, Quinn realized the tie around her neck was quite uncomfortable. Seeing that no one would be there to observe her actions, Quinn swiftly pulled off her bikini top and threw it with her towel. Immediately, her neck felt better, but the feel of the cool water on her warm chest was perfect, so she continued quickly bobbing up the water and going back down. She only intended to keep it off for a minute, but the feeling was almost orgasmic, and she felt so free in that moment. Just as her hand was about to make its way to the perky mound of flesh, she heard the patio door open and shut and someone walk over to the pool. The patio lights bounced off his hair and shirtless body. The figure removed his shoes, still in his swim trunks. Shit. It was Sam.

He jumped into the pool as Quinn attempted to somehow put her bikini top back on, which obviously did not work. Luckily, they were in the deep end and only Quinn's face could be seen through the water.

Sam swam his way to the deep end and positioned himself next to Quinn.

"The boys all left. You know Quinn, you're beautiful. Why are you so afraid of your body? It's perfect. Every little part of it."

Quinn really didn't want to be talking about this right now, so she quickly swam underwater to the other corner of the pool.

"Don't Ignore me Quinn. You may not believe it, but you have nothing to be ashamed about in your body. Come on, hop out of the pool so I can see that awesome bikini bod of yours." Sam followed Quinn to her new spot.

Sam laughed. "Fine! You don't have to show me, but you don't have to be insecure either. By the way, I saw your gift and read your note. That literally was like the sweetest thing!"

Luckily, since it was dark out, Sam was still unable to infer that Quinn was topless, so she was pretty safe for now. She replied, "I just wanted to make sure my best friend knew how special he was to me."

"You must have spent a fortune on the gift though! And I can't believe you remembered that I didn't have a turn table!"

Quinn giggled. "I bought it the day we were at the mall, and I realized this morning that it was the perfect gift!"

Sam's face still managed to gleam under the minimal moonlight. "First the party and then the gift! You are the most amazing friend. Now I truly know how much you care about me!" And without any warning, Sam embraced poor, topless Quinn for one of his signature hugs.

For the brief moment Quinn's bare chest met Sam's she felt like she was in heaven. But then, as the two bodies quickly pulled away, Quinn's face was flushed red and she was trembling with embarrassment. "Oh my gosh. This is not what you…."

"Quinn!" Sam laughed. "You're fine. I mean we're all hormonal teenagers!" Quinn bit her lip once again in embarrassment. "Oh my gosh I'm just kidding! Don't be so shy!"

Quinn was about to cry. This was humiliation to the max, but luckily Sam turned to her and said one thing that made it all better. "You know, sometimes I like swimming entirely naked," he whispered into her ear, and once again with a laugh, he climbed out of the pool while Quinn quickly wrapped herself in the towel. He turned to Quinn and said "Oh and don't worry! I won't tell anyone of your secret rendezvous with the pool," before leaving into the house. That also made Quinn laugh, but for the briefest of moments, while Sam was turned around to address Quinn, even the darkness couldn't conceal what the encounter with the girl had done to Sam's body.


	12. Those Three Words

Quinn awoke to her doorbell ringing. She was exhausted from Sam's party from the previous night, and still quite horrified at the incident in the pool, but nonetheless, she pushed herself out of her ruffled sheets and trudged down the stairs. When she yanked open the door, a look of horror crossed her face. She had to blink several times before she could fully make out the figure standing before her, but she still couldn't believe who it was. Before she could slam the door, the person had already made their way into her house. Memories flashed before her as eyes glared at her.

_"Come on Quinnieeeeeeeee! We're gonna be late!" the boy called as he sprinted up the hill. He turned around to look at the tired 15-year-old as she attempted to catch up to him. _

_ "Oh my God are you kidding me?! You expect me to run up this mountain?! Who the hell do you think I am?!" Quinn shrieked, making angry faces at the older boy._

_ The lust-worthy 18-year-old shot the young blonde his signature smirk. Quinn couldn't help but feel as if though she was the luckiest girl in the world. Like seriously, she was hanging out with THE Mason Banks. The most eligible bachelor in the school. The player extraordinaire – who also happened to be, to Quinn's delight and all of her friend's dismay, her neighbor. Quinn had her eyes on a lot of guys in her freshman days. She was only a mere new high-schooler who thought boys could do no wrong. _

_ And yet, the youthful Quinn Fabray, the one everyone said was too "cute" to get a hot guy like Mason, was prancing through the neighborhood woods with the boy himself. If this was her brother's sultry best friend Zayn or the crush-worthy 15-year old Noah Puckerman, she wouldn't have been nearly as happy. _

_ Mason made his way down the hill. Just the fact that the girls would bitch over the fact Quinn was the chosen one made her heart flutter a thousand beats at a time. Finally, he was face to face with Quinn. He leaned in and his lips touched hers. Her first kiss. Her very first kiss. As he pulled away, a rosy blush creeped onto her face. Maybe he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend? They obviously knew each other pretty well, considering that they practically lived with each other. But this was the first time they had been alone, the first opportunity for Mason to make his move. Ugh, romance, how perfect the word sounded to Quinn. It never really worked out for her. She thought she loved the charming Jack Dawson, otherwise known as the elusive Leonardo DiCaprio, but he died on the Titanic, and her so-called boy lover Blaine turned out to be gay. But maybe this is what she had been waiting for. _

_ Swiftly, Mason interlocked his fingers with Quinn's and dragged her, even though she wasn't very reluctant to do whatever he wanted her to do, up the hill. They dropped under the massive willow tree at the top of the hill, an unknown yet romantic place. He turned to face Quinn, biting his lips, knowing that it probably drove the girl crazy. He was that kind of hot. He flicked his hair to the side and unbuttoned the top four buttons of his plain white shirt. _

_ "Quinn, Hear my soul speak: The very instant that I saw you, did My heart fly to your service." He leaned in and brushed her golden locks away from her face. _

_ Gosh she was a sucker for these types of things. The only word she could mutter was "Temptest" as she remembered that she had caught him looking at her from across his yard while she was outside devouring some Shakespeare on her porch. _

_ This time it was Quinns turn to bite her lip, out of excitement though. He really was the perfect guy. She leaned in to appreciate another kiss, but was instead attacked by her partner's lips. He pushed her over into the soft dewy grass as his lips made way to her neck. Perfection. His rough hands rubbed circles on her back, and then found themselves at her thighs. Slowly her skirt was pushed up all the way to the point Mason could make out her elephant print underwear. He must have noticed her blush as he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I think it's cute."_

_ When Mason had succeeded in taking Quinn out of her modest sundress, she finally realized what was going on. And suddenly she just stopped breathing. The euphoric bliss was immediately replaced by paranoia. She wasn't ready for this. Surely Mason would understand. She slowly inched away from the muscular, toned body that had her in a trance. _

_ "What are you doing? Mason murmured as he attempted to make contact with her lips again. "You're so gorgeous."_

_ Quinn sat herself up straight. "Mason this has been amazing, and I'd love to do this again, but I'm not ready to go that far." She leaned in for another kiss, but was shoved back. _

_ It seemed as if though a heavy weight was holding her down as Mason mounted her again. "Babe, I know you want me. Just wait until we're done." Quinn choked back tears. "Hush baby, don't cry, this will be great. Don't you trust me Quinnie?"_

_ Quinn trembled with fear. He was going to do the unspeakable to her. He really was. Just as Mason reached into his backpack to grab the necessary precautions, Quinn slid out from under his grasp, grabbed her dress, and made a run for it. Her feet were bleeding from the sharp rocks on the hill and leaves were caught in her hair. She didn't stop though. She didn't stop until she got home. She could make out his voice yelling, "You bitch!" In the distance followed by, "You want me so bad." _

_ Luckily her mom and dad were busy arguing in the living room to notice the half naked, muddy girl enter from the back door and stomp up the stairs. They had probably thought she was home this whole time. They always did. _

_ She locked the door to the room and shut the blinds. There would be no stolen glances at Mason tonight through her window. Absolutely none. She washed herself off in the bathroom, the flow of the showerhead matched by her incessant stream of tears. So much for romance. So much for that bastard. As the washed the blood out of her feet, she noticed the bruises Mason's hands had left all over her body. She'd have to cover up tomorrow for school._

The only other thing Quinn could remember was that she avoided Mason for the remainder of the year, and he ended up moving to Columbus anyways, to Quinn's delight. Luckily the trauma was replaced with the nice Mexican couple who had the Banks' house on rent. Plus, it got her started on the wise habit of carrying around pepper spray in her backpack. That is, until Puck got his hands on it and ended up dropping the spray onto the football team's jockstraps. Needless to say, the hospital had quite a few cases of inflamed genitals.

Quinn sure wished she had that pepper spray now. She sure would have loved to show that goddamn Mason Banks what she was made of. Instead of a smarmy gesture, as she had been expecting, Mason shut the door behind him and flashed his signature smirk. Once again, she was met by surprise, and his eloquence and theatricality. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
>And summer's lease hath all too short a date: Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often is his gold complexion dimm'd; And every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd; But thy eternal summer shall not fade Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest; Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, When in eternal lines to time thou growest: So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, So long lives this and this gives life to thee." Mason bit his lip after reciting the poem. "Can you tell me where that's from babe?"<p>

He edged closer to Quinn, forcing her to press up against the closet to avoid contact. She trembled as a murmur escaped her lips. "Ssssonet 18."

He grinned. "Louder please honey?"

"Sonnet 18 you son-of-a-bitch!" Quinn yelled, more courageous this time.

"Uh uh uh!" Mason shook his head. "You can't call me that! I mean I only want to mend our relationship. Why else do you think I'd recite Shakespeare?"

To Quinn's disgust, her heart started beating, almost as if though she liked this. But she didn't. She couldn't. Mason Banks was a womanizer. He almost used her for his own benefit.

"Quinnie, why don't we sit down and talk for a bit? Please babe?" He didn't await an answer as her roughly grabbed hold of her wrist and yanked her over to the couch.

"So you're probably wondering why I'm here. The Sanchez family is moving out next door and we need to find someone else to either buy or rent the house. And I couldn't just not visit Lima without dropping in to see my favorite blonde. What, you must be like 18 now? Still so hot. Anyways I came by to visit last night, but you weren't here. The Sanchezes told me that your mom is gone for the weekend so I thought I'd give you a pleasant surprise."

Quinn groaned as his hand stretched across her back. She tried her best to maintain a stoic exterior, but inside she was frightened and at the same time turned on beyond her wits. Oh how she hated her hormones right now.

"You know, I've heard of the types of guys you hang out with. It's despicable really! You had a go with that pretty-boy Chace right? Oh and I heard that you had your cherry popped by the Jew punk. But most interesting of all, you broke that one guy's heart, Stan I believe?"

Quinn was unable to correct Mason, as he just continued rambling on. "Quinn, you need a real man. I mean, you're legal now! I'm 20 now. I have a job. I go to college. I'm hot. What more could you want. I mean at first I was lured by your virginity, but now, I'm drawn to your  
>"hard-to-get" demeanor. God, you drive me crazy."<p>

Quinn didn't know why she was believing the words coming out of his mouth. Maybe it was his newly-grown stubble? His seemingly brighter pale blue eyes? His Channing Tatum-esque physique? Why did guys have such an effect on her?

Before Quinn could organize her thoughts, Mason pounced on her. Memories of the dreadful night returned again as she squirmed in attempt to avoid Mason's hands and lips. She screamed, she cried, but nothing stopped him. He was an anchor attached to her body.

"This time, I'll just assume you have birth control," he whispered as fingered her cheek. "You want me so bad," he said, just as he reached for his underwear.

Almost as if someone answered her prayers, the door was cracked open. "Quinn?" someone called. "Oh my God Quinn!"

Mason's body was yanked off of mine and thrown on the floor. My eyes were blinded by my tears, but I could hear my savior punching Mason. The stranger yelled, "You jerk! Get out of here! And leave Quinn alone!" The man threw Mason out of the house, and I could hear him yelling, "You lost your chance Fabray!"

Suddenly I was embraced by familiar arms. It was him. It was always him. And it would always be him. She knew it now. "Sam?" She looked up at her hero.

"Yes Quinn?"

"I love you."

"What?"

"You are amazing. I love you."

"Quinn, I love you too."

"No, no I LOVE— "

"Quinn, it's okay, I know you're grateful. Truth be told, I'm even more grateful that I was here to help. I'm grateful that I chose to open the door when you didn't answer the bell. I'm grateful that you're safe."

"But I really lo— "

"Hush Quinn, just go to sleep." He wrapped the trembling girl in her terry cloth robe and left her in his arms. "I won't leave you." As her eyes fluttered close, a tear dropped from his cheek. How could someone do this to this to Quinn? But more importantly, he couldn't get his mind off of the three words he had been dying to hear from a girl his whole life.


End file.
